chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambria
Cambria is a Kingdom in the Azure Coast centrally located on the shores of the Sea of Shards. The city is ruled by the House of Argen. The crest of the city is a white griffon's head upon a blue background - a symbol of their connection with the Great Grey Griffons that nest upon the rocky islands called The Teeth which guards entry into X bay. History Government Trade Defences Law and Order Crime Society 'Guilds' Layout The city is located in the bay of X along the Azure Coast. The city is arranged much like a wheel with roads forming a circular spiral and eight great avenues emerging from the Central Plaza serve as the spokes of this wheel. The third road is followed by an immense wall which divides the city in two – Old City and New City. Old City is the heart of the city. This is where the Lord Regent and the members of the City Senate reside and it is where most governmental buildings lie. On the other side of Old City Wall lies New City, covering the foothills of the nearby hills that surround the city on three sides. The vast majority of Cambria’s citizens live in New City. Culture Races #Human: (70%)The humans of Cambria tend to be of either Arnan ancestry though it's not uncommon for Marchfolk to have migrated to the city during the Great Silence. #Elf: (10%)The elves of Cambria tend to be few in number but those who have settled within the city are of the Solonari or Sylvanari ancestry. This has lead to a small sub-population of Quenari born to a human and Sylvanari parent. #Gnome:(20%)The gnomes of Cambria tend to be from Gizaryl ancestry. Though few in number, they do represent a measurable influence within the economics and culture of the city. Styles of Dress *Nobles *Merchants *Tradesmen *Commoners *Peasants 'Religion' 'Festivals and Holidays' #'High Summer': High Summer is a common holiday celebrated within the kingdom by the followers of Arn. #'Lantern Moon: '''A celebration to remember those who have been lost in the previous year, it is held on the last night of the last month of summer. #'Wessle: Wessle is a common holiday celebrated within the kingdom by the followers of Amara, Arza and Gorm. It is when the nobles of the city are expected to invite any who knock upon their door in for their winter celebration. All under the roof of the host during this celebration are to be well-fed, clothed and treated as honored guests. #Midwinter: Midwinter is less of a holiday and more of a time for planning. Half of winter is over and plans for the following year is considered at this time. It is common for trade guilds to gather at this time for a small feast. #Candlequick''': Candlequick is a common holiday celebrated within the kingdom by the followers of Arza and of Gizad. The ends of candles are collected for the whole of the year and remelted into new candles that are given to friends, neighbors and to 'those in need'. It is during this holiday that many guilds will light lanterns and fill the city with light for a single night. Category:Sub-Region Category:Holding/Argen Category:Sub-Region/Azure Coast